


Bath Bombs

by yails



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bath bombs, just fluff, mature bc i dont know what to rate vague references to nudity, nudity?, there's nothing nsfw in this i swear its just them taking a bath and cuddling, they're a friggen squid and octopus let them live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: some lesbians just like baths... cuddling in baths is valid... also a bored drabble while i procrastinate on other stuff oh no





	Bath Bombs

"Pearlie!~" A cheery voice rang out in the home that the octoling and inkling shared, being followed by a closing door and the dropping of bags. "You're finally home!" Marina rushed to her small companion, sweeping her up into her arms and twirling on her toes. A rumble of a purr erupted from Marina's chest, being reciprocated by the squid in her arms. Pearl laughed at the affection before Marina would let her down, grabbing her bags back up. "What'cha bring back?" Marina clapsed her hands, looking down to the bags- all with foreign labels to her. Pearl had been off on a visit with her family, and so Marina asked if she would be able to bring back anything she wanted to. 

 

Pearl lead Marina over to the coffee table that sat a foot away from their couch before she dumped her riches. Out from the bag came some clothes, along with different sweets, make-ups, and a rather large package of bath bombs. They were pink and  _covered_ in glitter. These caught Marina's eye, and she picked the package up. "Wellll~." Pearl began to sort through the clothes. "I brought back some hoodies, I know you like those." Pearl pointed to them, bringing a smile to Marina's face. "I got some 'tanks for me and some shorts 'cuz it's getting kinda hot. I also got some snacks i haven't been able to find, like some of those lollipops, and I found a huge thing of bath bombs- As you probably can tell..."

 

"Bath bombs?" 

 

"Yeah!" She offered a hand towards Marina, and pointed to them. "When you put them into water, they fizz 'n stuff. They smell really good! I figured you might like them, since you like bubbly stuff." Pearl laughed some to herself. "I've used them a couple of times, and I think they're nice. Plus, they make your skin feel super soft!" 

 

"Woah..." Marina lifted the package up, inspecting it more. "Do you think we can use one? Together?" Marina brought the package to her chest, giving Pearl a soft, puppy-eyed glance. 

 

"Hmmm." Pearl's tone turned to a teasing one. "Maybe~." Pearl started to collect the items she brought back into the bags. Marina followed after her as she brought the items to their room, and started to put them away. "Do you 'wanna eat first? I'm hungry..." Pearl patted her stomach. The octoling set the package down before nodding, heading off to the kitchen with Pearl to prepare a meal. When the two of them were done, they returned to the room, Pearl rubbing at her eyes. "Alright..." Marina's attention returned to her. "So, we probably just need one of these. Er, Marmar, do you know where like... A key or scissors are or something?" 

 

Marina looked around the room, before grabbing her keyring, handing it to Pearl. "Here!" 

 

"Thank you!" Pearl nodded, opening the bundle up and taking one out. "And now, to the bath!" She raised a hand, Marina taking it. "Huh-"

 

"Let's go!" Marina smiled sweetly to her. "Oh, let's bring some lollipops too. We're gonna be in there for a while, right?" Marina detached from Pearl and looked through the bags that Pearl left on their bed, taking up two of the suckers and walking over. "It can be the cherry on our desert!"

 

Pearl stared at her, before covering her face with her free hand. "Oh my god... You're such a nerd." 

 

"You're a bigger nerd!" Marina stuck her tongue out, then stepped in front of her. "Are you coming?" 

 

"Huh? Yeah!" The inkling brought her hand down, heading after Marina as the two made it to their bathroom. Pearl sat down on the edge of the tub, leaning over and starting the water. It wasn't all too special, being large enough to fit them, and perhaps even another cephalopod if they so wanted to be in. Pearl set the sealed bath bomb down before she pulled her uniform off revealing- Nothing. How exciting. Anyways, Marina followed suite and sat next to her, waiting for the water to warm. She rested her head on Pearl's. "Huh?" 

 

Marina hummed softly, taking her hand. "Would you mind being a squid? You're so cute when you're like that..." 

 

"Oh! I wouldn't mind!" Pearl perked up, Marina fixing her posture as well. When the tub finished filling, Pearl leaned down and opened up the bath bomb with the key. A cloud of dusty glitter fell to the floor, leaving Marina to laugh a little to herself. "Watch." Pearl scooted away from Marina, before bringing her attention to the water and dropping the ball into it. It began to fizz, turning the water to a pink-silver color, and bringing out an almost strawberry-like scent. Marina watched it go off and release the glitter into the water with amazement. "They're so cool!" Pearl clenched her fists, grabbing a lollipop and climbing in. Marina grabbed a pop and followed suite, letting herself descend into the pink water. 

 

Pearl shuffled against her and finished her pop, before her body turned to ink, then reformed into the shape of her squid. Marina wrapped her arms around her, closing her eyes and humming. "You're so soft..." She nuzzled her, Pearl closing her eyes as well. The two of them stayed like this for a while, Marina's tentacles gently skirting the water and curling towards themselves. Pearl began to doze off in the water, this being a sign, along with the cooling water, to Marina that it was time for both of them to sleep. So she got up, holding the squid in her arms like a stuffed toy, and started the drain. She brought Pearl to their room and stretched, resting her on their bed and forming herself to her own octopus form with Pearl. 


End file.
